She Knew
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: She knew from the start something was wrong, she just chose to stay quiet. Set a month after One Breath. Scully knew the truth, but would never talk about it. PLS R&R! RATED STRONG T! M&S FRIENDSHIP


**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files **

**WARNING: the following contains material involving women habits, if you don't like it please back away from the story now. Nothing too graphic. Just some references which may cause people to feel uncomfortable. So please don't flame, I warned you.**

**Ok I did some research, a lot. Now we call know the Ova is plural for Ovum which is the female egg, right? Well if not…well you do now. LOL. Ok I found out that if Scully really had her ova taken out, which I believe she did, she would have noticed within the first month. I mean without the egg, women don't have their little gift every month, so I'm just saying that she would have known. Now this is a little story on how she felt once the doctors tell her the truth. I'm putting it as how she found out a month after the 'abduction' but chose not to tell anyone. Please review and let me know what you all think. As for how accurate the PMS attitude and cramps are, trust me they can happen without the eggs, let's just say I have personal experience. **

As her alarm clock went off early that Wednesday morning, Scully turned on her side to hit the clock off before curing up in a small position holding her hands in front of her stomach hoping to stop the pain, but knew it was no use. She quickly crawled out of her bed and walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on hot. As she stood under the steaming hot water she allowed it to massage her stomach, releasing some of the tight cramping. After her shower she made her way into the room and to her closet as she searched for some clothes.

Pulling out a pair of dress pants to match her jacket and a white shirt, she made her way into the bathroom to change. As she pulled the pants up she found it tight around her waist and hard to button. She gave several attempts before pulling the pants off and returning to the closet to find one of her 'skirts'. Ones she kept special for this time of her life.

"Damn bloating." She mumbled slipping the loosened skirt on.

After getting ready she made her way out of the apartment and to her car where she quickly searched the back seat for something sweet, but realized she had taken the candy into the apartment earlier in the week. She gave a small groan of frustration before giving up and pulling out to work.

"Good morning, Scully." Mulder said walking in with a chocolate bar in his hands.

"Morning Mulder." She replied as calmly as possible, watching the candy in his hands. The small craving had turned into a hunger she needed to satisfy.

"Oh, here. I was at the story and thought you would like something." He said placing the chocolate candy in her hands.

"Thank you, Mulder. Right now, you're my hero." She said taking it from him to open and eat. Mulder smiled knowing full well she needed it, just like she needed one every month around this time.

It had been a week since Scully had experienced the wonders of PMS, and still she failed to notice she was somewhat late. After the second day, she had made an appointment to see her doctor, in hopes of figuring out what was wrong. She knew she wasn't pregnant, it had been quiet sometime since she had been with a man, and the week before her 'abduction' she had been on schedule.

Now as she sat in the doctors office she slightly wondered what had been her problem. She had called Mulder and let him know she was going to be late because she had an appointment, he had told her it was fine and there was nothing to do at work so he would just read over a few of their old files.

"Ms. Scully, good to see you are doing better now." The woman said walking in looking over to her.

"Yeah, I recover quickly. Dr. Montgomery.. " She said smiling.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" The woman asked taking a seat in a stool across from her, writing on a piece of paper as she spoke.

"Well, I seem to be late, but I know I'm not pregnant. I just seem to imagine why I'm late."

"How late are you?"

"About a week or so."

"Alright, I'm going to run a few tests on you and we'll see what's going on. Follow me." She said leading Scully out of the room and to another part of the office, where the hospital was at. Once in the hospital she was signed in and given a room.

Once inside they had her change out of her clothes and into a small gown. She was then placed into another room where they had her sit while they drew blood and ran other small examinations. An hour later her female doctor walked back in and had her lay on one of the roll away beds. As Scully lay there her fear began to grow, looking up as the ceiling quickly passed, she knew something was wrong, and felt scared that the doctors had no clue.

"Ok, Dana. we're going to have you drink some water, now when you feel you have to use the restroom, call one of the nurses and they'll get me and then we can start." She said smiling while handing her a cup of water with little ice.

"I'm sorry, to ask, but start what?" Scully asked after taking the cup from her and drinking a bit.

"We need to take an ultra sound. The blood tests reveal nothing to be the problem, so we're just going to take another look." She said before walking out the door.

Twenty minutes later the urge made it's presence known and a young nurse ran into the room before running out to fetch the doctor. When Dr. Montgomery returned another woman was behind her. She looked to be a little older than the other woman as she made her way over to the small monitor to the side. She flicked a small switch before playing around with the machine and squeezing a cold jell-like substance on her stomach. A moment later she had a round wand on her stomach and began moving it around her lower stomach as she flicked with the machine. There was a moments silence before the older woman spoke.

"Dr. Montgomery." The woman said looking to the doctor on the other side of the room, fear was thick in her voice.

"What is it Nora?" The doctor asked making her way over to the monitor.

"If that is what I think it is, where are they?" She asked quickly pushing all sorts of buttons.

"I don't know, take a few pictures and have them sent to Jack, he'll be able to tell." She said looking over to Scully who tried to get a look as well.

"Where are what?" She asked curiously.

"Don't worry, Dana. we're just checking out a few things, for all we know they're still there."

"What is still there?" Scully asked growing worried.

"You're ova dear." Nora said softly. "The eggs."

"I know what the ova are I'm also a medical doctor." She shot back, growing worried.

"We're just going to have the specialist take a look and see what he says, they are so small, for all we know we could be over looking them." Montgomery said trying to calm her down.

"Then how do you know they're not there?"

"Normally there is a small mass where they would be, but we don't see that. Just lay back and we'll finish up here." Nora said taking the last few pictures. "Alright, dear. Go ahead and use the restroom." She said after cleaning her up, Scully jumped off the bed and rushed for the bathroom, glad to have her stomach free of pressure, both the natural kind and that from Nora pushing down on her full bladder.

It was later that night, after Scully had agreed to stay the night, that a knock came from her door. She turned the TV on mute and straightened out her appearance, wondering who could beat her door.

"Come in." She called and watched as a tall male stepped between the doors. In his hand was a bouquet of flowers and in the other were a few balloons that said 'Get Well Soon'.

"Hey, what are you doing back in here so soon?" Mulder asked walking over to her with his gifts.

"Hey Mulder." She said taking the flowers from him to smell. "The doctors found a few things that were a little unsettling and thought to keep me here just in case."

"So, what's ailing you?" He asked dragging a chair from the corner of the room to her bed side.

"I'm not really sure, I just came in for a check up." She lied hoping he would drop it, luckily he did. Mulder stayed at her bed side until a nurse came in hours later to tell him that he had to leave unless he was her husband. Mulder bent over to place a soft kiss on her forehead before saying good-bye and leaving.

As Scully lay in the bed she ran her hand over her aching stomach and silently prayed nothing was seriously wrong. Around midnight she finally found a comfortable position on the bed and fell into a deep, but uncomfortable sleep.

Early the next morning Scully was woken by a nurse that was checking her blood pressure and other vital signs. Once satisfied she left the room and disappeared. Later that day the doctor entered the room, her face fell as she made eye contact with Scully.

"Doctor?" Scully asked the female as she made her way to her side. "Have the results came in?"

"yes, Dana. They have."

"And?" She pushed, wanting to know what was wrong and get the hell out of there and back to work.

"It appears that we need another Ultra sound from you, just to make sure all is right. Dr. Jack Gunther will be present to help along with this." She explained as the nurse returned and with a male at her side and they both started to move her onto another rolling bed the male brought with him.

An hour later Scully lay under the monitor again and lay there, holding back tears as she listened to the talk of the male doctor to the other two women. She didn't understand much due to the fact they were short on words, but knew it wasn't good.

"Dr. Gunther, could you please tell me what's wrong?" Scully asked, unable to take anymore.

"Well, Ms. Scully. It appears you are missing your ova. They are nowhere to be found, however, that is impossible because Dr. Montgomery says that she checked your records and nothing shows you receiving surgery of any kids in the last six years except for the one preformed three weeks ago that went no where near your ovaries. Not to mention there are no markings on your body to say otherwise."

"It's as if one day you woke up and somebody had taken your ova out while you slept, leaving no trials behind." Montgomery explained completely confused of the whole ordeal.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened? I mean, do you know what happened in your absence that may have caused this?"

"I have no memory whatsoever of my experience and I can tell you nothing about what happened." Scully said truthfully, she still had no idea what had happened and had given up on finding out.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but you will never have another period again and will not be able to reproduce. The ova are not in you, and we have no idea where they might even be." Dr. Gunther said as nicely as he could, but Scully was faced with the truth.

Later that day, after being released by the hospital, Scully lay on her bed crying into her pillow. She had called her mother and lied, saying everything was fine and she would call her later. She than called Mulder and told him the same lie before disconnecting her phone and burying herself in her misery.

She would never be able to have children. Something she had never really thought as important was taken from under her nose and the whole time she had believed it was there. She cried into her pillow, it had all been taken from her, the happy ending with Mr. Right, the large house big enough for twelve kids, but only used by one and a dog playing outside in the yard guarded by the white picket fence.

For hours Scully lay on her bed, her face buried in the pillow as she cried. Day dreaming of the things that would never be. Her first child was nothing now, as were the rest. She wouldn't get to carry them around for nine months, experiencing the miracles of motherhood. She would never know what it is like to birth a child, witness it's first smile, steps, words, first days of school and graduation. She would never get to yell at her husband for sneaking the kids treats late at night or get to sing to them as they cried. She had always dreamed of the family she wanted, a man whom she loved with all her heart and who loved her back. The little angel in her life as she ran up and own the stairs trying on her mothers clothes while her parents made dinner in the other room. She only wanted one child, two if she felt another was necessary for her first, but knew one would brighten her day, but as reality hit her, she knew this would never happen.

Scully cried again and allowed all the pain and hurt to leave, there would be no little girl, there would be no loving husband or dog. It would just be her and Mulder chasing aliens until the end of time. The pain ripped through her heart, it was as if someone had removed the very life from her and sold her soul to the devil, she felt worse than the time her father had died. Her mind slowly drifted back to Mulder; she knew she couldn't tell him, he would demand she stay away from him, saying she should just leave and do something else knowing he could ruin her life, and as much as it pained her to admit it she didn't want to leave. The X-Files had just been reopened and, though she hated to admit it, he had grown under her skin and made a personal residence there. For the rest of the night Scully cried into her hands, allowing everything to leave, because she knew that come the next day she would have to toughen up.

Bright and early the next morning, Scully woke up to her alarm clock ringing. She turned it off and made her way out of bed and to the bathroom where she showered. She knew the cramps, bloating, and other signs of PMS would be back soon. The doctors had said her brain was still unaware of the fact that she was missing anything and would act as if nothing happened, but every month would be harder knowing why she was faced with pain, the emotional pain.

After arriving at work, Mulder made his way into the office to see Scully looking over a file, her eyes seemed puffy as if she had been crying and it worried him. He hadn't known what had gone at the doctors office, he had gotten a call from her saying she was ok, but was going to disconnect the phone to get some sleep. He had than called her mother who had said she had gotten the same call.

"Hey, Scully. How are you feeling?" He asked making his way over to her.

"Great and you?" She lied.

"Alright. How did the doctors go?" He asked lowering his gaze as her face fell.

"It went fine. The doctors said everything is fine and nothing to worry about." She lied again, hoping he didn't know that and push further. She had promised to tell nobody for a long while, until she was ready and knew she wouldn't regret it.

"That's good to hear." He said looking to another file.

There was silence between the two as they both looked over separate files. Scully knew her secret was just that, a secret. She also knew that if the time were to come that they would find out another way of her condition she would have to play dumb and act as if she never knew. Cause truth be told, she wish she never did know, she wish she had just stayed out of that office and came to work. Even though she lied to herself and promised to tell Mulder someday, she knew she would never tell anybody, unless absolutely necessary.

**Ok that was that, please review and let me know what you all thought. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
